


Demon's Seed

by Mischievous_Historian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Demon, F/M, Fire, Impregnating, Summoning, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Historian/pseuds/Mischievous_Historian
Summary: She summons a demon, wanting to serve him. She didn't realize what kind of service he would demand.





	Demon's Seed

The sun set, casting the forest in shadows as Lilith stood beneath the the thick boughs of an old oak tree. She was alone for the night’s rituals, having snuck away before any others could guess at her plans. The coven would frown and call her foolish. The rest of them, well being a witch was enough to make most turn their backs at best and at worst … well best not to dwell on that. 

Clearing her mind, she took a deep breath and willed her mind to clear and her body to relax. It took several more tries before that started to happen. With each breath, she relieved herself of a piece of clothing. At last she stood bare, her mind calm and her body shivering slightly in the cool air of early autumn. 

“Please hear me tonight, this is our only chance.”

Her voice, a plea barely audible even to her seemed to flutter away on the breeze. She stood beneath a tree in the middle of a clearing, having left the safety of the old oak, and began her ritual. First she placed a candle at each of the cardinal points. As she turned to each direction, she bowed, light the candle and whispered the name of the spirit guarding that direction. Finished she stood tall, arms at her side, hands open wide, head tipped back and facing the sky above. 

“I am yours to command. Come to me Lord and let me know you hear.”

Nothing. Several minutes passed and all she felt was the cooling of the night air and the brush of a shadows in the night. She was about to give up when she felt a presence at the edge of her awareness. 

“Well then little human, it seems the others were wrong. There is one of you foolish enough to call on me. Have you called for my attentions or do you think to control one of us?”

The voice slithered through the air as he circled the clearing. She watched through hooded eyes, she had read the warnings about looking one of them in the eyes. He walked closer to her, making short work of the distance between him. She took in the figure, his body clothed in a long black cloak, his face covered in a beaked mask.

“Not control, just serve. My Lord.”

He laughed, a humorless sound that scratched across her ears. He stood before and clicked his fingers. A ring of fire surrounded her. The flames licking at the edge of thighs as the heat pressed against her nipples. She squirmed, desperate to hold still and yet avoid the flames. 

“Serve me, hmmm? I can think of a few things you could do, little human.”

He stepped through the flames, the fire not even singeing his clothes. His clawed finger trailed down her cheek, stopping at her chin as he pulled her face down to look at him. She bit her lip and gasped as her eyes locked onto his. There was no pupil or iris, only two dark glowing orbs. They held her transfixed as his hand continued its path down her body to her breasts. Claws pinched then tweaked the nipples as he twisted then flicked at her. 

“Does that excite you? Does that make you want to serve me? Kneel.”

She tried to resist, unwilling to get any closer to the flames still licking at her skin. His brows drew down as he pulled her down by her nipple. 

“Do as your Lord commands, human.”

She gulped, and knelt, the flames kissed her cheeks. Flinching away, tears rolled down her cheeks, sizzling in the heat. The creature flicked open his cloak. Beneath was a body of hard muscle and impressive build. His shaft jutted forth, the head swollen and dark as he thrust it against her face. She turned away but he grabbed her head and thrust himself into her mouth when she gasped. He gave her no chance to pull away as he plunged himself into her mouth repeatedly. 

“Service your Lord. Please him and your reward will be great.”

She sobbed but complied, suckling and licking eagerly as he loosened his grasp on her hair. She reached up tentatively and stroked the rest of his shaft. 

“Better. Take my seed and use it well.”

She had only a moment to take in his words before he seized her and pushed her forward onto her hands and knees. He moved quickly behind her before thrusting into her waiting pussy. His seed spilled fast and hot within her. Shuddering, she slumped to the ground, barely noticing the sudden coolness against her rump. The night felt too quiet and yet too loud all at once. She was alone once again. She sat up and looked down at her belly, not completely alone. She hoped.


End file.
